


Good Morning Star-shine.

by cherryburlesque



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vanilla, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryburlesque/pseuds/cherryburlesque
Summary: It's Keith's birthday.  He deserves only the best.He’s mostly asleep, but not quite deep enough to be completely unconscious at this time of the morning. Keith’s mind supplies the source, being a particularly strange dream that he’ll forget the second he wakes properly and won’t have the care to try and recall. It’s not until his subconscious begins supplying reasons for what he’s feeling that he begins to rouse, and he’s rather fond of the fact that the real reason for it is far nicer than almost anything his sleepy brain can conjure to explain it away.





	Good Morning Star-shine.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably late but some sweet birthday sex for the best boy.  
> Thanks to Zoe for giving me the prompt /keith prayer emoji.

Keith has had a lot of birthdays. Twenty three of them, to be exact, despite the fact that it’s been twenty four years since he was born. Or something to that effect. It’s something that forever confuses him to think about, and he’s long since given up trying to reconcile that his age doesn’t match his birth date. Besides, whenever a birthday comes around he has more important things to think about than the logistics of time and space travel.

Such as the fact that ever since finding Shiro and Voltron, he’s had a proper birthday celebrated for him every year for the first time since his Dad died.

And the fact that he now remembers what it’s like to have a whole day celebrated in ones honour.

And the fact that it’s become tradition for his boyfriend to wake him up on the morning of his birthday every year in his favourite possible way.

It feels like a tickle at first. He’s mostly asleep, but not quite deep enough to be completely unconscious at this time of the morning. Keith’s mind supplies the source, being a particularly strange dream that he’ll forget the second he wakes properly and won’t have the care to try and recall. It’s not until his subconscious begins supplying reasons for what he’s feeling that he begins to rouse, and he’s rather fond of the fact that the _real_ reason for it is far nicer than almost anything his sleepy brain can conjure to explain it away.

There’s warmth around him. Hot and luxe, rich enough to leave any last vestiges of his strange dreams behind, it pulls him back into the waking world with a sleepy moan and a draw of breath through his nose.  The heat encircles him with a lazy hum, and Keith exhales in a heavy sigh, letting himself sink back into the pillows while his body begins to sing.

“Shiro…”

It’s a mumbled caress of the name on his lips, and he’s rewarded with a slow drag of something hot on his skin. Metal and warmth rest against a hip and a thigh, the former slowly inching its way up Keith’s side to trace every ridge and plane of his stomach, and Keith can’t help the quiet sound he makes. He wants to stay in this dreamy half awake, half asleep state forever, because it’s a delicious combination of detachment and lucidity that heightens his sense of touch.

But his body has other ideas, and Keith blinks his eyes open as a gasp passes his lips, the metal hand now flicking across his chest leaving sparks skittering across his skin.  He’s greeted with a sight that will never grow tiresome, no matter how many birthdays Keith has.

Shiro is settled at his hips, human hand supporting him while he takes Keith into his mouth with a languid hum, eyes closed as if this is his favourite thing in the world to do. His Altean arm is acting like it has a mind of its own, teasing and sweeping its way across Keith’s chest and sides without aim, and Keith shivers under the touch. Shiro’s grown good at this—he’s obviously managed to extricate himself from Keith’s grip in his sleep to shift down the bed without Keith waking at all, and Keith is by no means a heavy sleeper. Not that Keith is complaining at all, but still. He can appreciate the finesse.

“Mmm…could get used to this,” Keith hums with a half-smile in lieu of a greeting.

He reaches down to card his hand through Shiro’s hair and is rewarded with a hum that makes his toes curl. Shiro glances up at him through his lashes, eyes bright with mirth as he draws back and hollows his cheeks, the sensation lazily spreading through Keith’s nerves in a roll that promises things so satisfying that he’ll barely want to move all day.

“G’morning, babe,” Shiro says in that sultry voice he does sometimes that could probably make even Iverson swoon. “Enjoying the show?”

“Oh yes,” Keith replies with a quirk of his lips. “Don’t let me distract you though.”

Shiro laughs under his breath and kisses Keith’s hip, leaving nips against the bone that will flare in little angry blooms for a few hours afterwards. When Keith’s fingers curl against the back of Shiro’s head, he smirks up at him and licks a stripe up his length, teasing and making lascivious noises that have Keith flushing in both embarrassment and delight.

Shiro works him expertly. He knows all of Keith’s sweet spots and just how to make his toes curl, and he does so with finesse. The heat pools lazily in Keith’s pelvis, building at a rate that promises incredible things. It’s only spurned on by how good Shiro looks with Keith in his mouth and the absolute delight in his eyes every time he looks up, like this is the best thing he’s ever done in his life.

Once, Keith had been surprised by how much Shiro had enjoyed giving head. Now, he lets himself indulge guilt free, because he knows Shiro loves every second of it as much as he does.

The Altean hand flicks at Keith’s nipple, causing a hiss to escape between his teeth. He arches his spine into it, but is stopped from moving his hips at all by Shiro’s weight, which he lays across Keith’s hips with his other arm now that Keith is fully awake. He’s pinned and barely able to move, and Keith is almost entirely reduced to watching Shiro do what he likes.

Just as he feels like he's going to reach the brink, Shiro abruptly pulls back and shifts to his knees, his eyes full of lascivious mirth. The cold air hitting his wet skin causes Keith to shiver, and he props himself up on his elbows now that he's free to do so, watching Shiro with his bottom lip between his teeth.

"No," Shiro says with a quirk of his lips when Keith reaches for him. And then, when Keith makes a noise of complaint, Shiro laughs. "All you have to do is stay where you are."

"I wanna touch you."

"You will."

Before Keith can ask what Shiro means by that, he has his answer. In a move that has Keith dropping back onto the bed in shock, Shiro moves over him and angles Keith perfectly, taking him in one swift motion that has them both gasping. Shiro's body is a furnace, burning around Keith where he sits taking a moment to adjust, and Keith all but whites out in shock as he stares up at Shiro from the pillows.

Keith is reeling. Because Shiro is already lubed and prepared, and had absolutely no trouble sheathing Keith inside himself at all.

Shiro was _ready_ for Keith, and has been since before Keith was even awake.

"You prepped yourself," Keith manages. His fingers are clenched in the sheets, and the shock in his voice is palpable. "Shiro—fuck..."

Shiro leans forward and steals whatever Keith was going to say right from his lips in a lazy, heavy kiss. The movement causes Keith to shift inside him, and they both exhale against one another at the sensation it brings. Shiro pulls back and Keith tries to chase him, but a hand on his chest stops him as Shiro straightens and grinds forward. His face is flushed and his lips are red from going down on Keith, parted slightly so that Keith can hardly stop staring at them even though he wants to take in the rest of his body leaning over him. With a hand on Keith's chest to keep him down, Shiro begins to move, not bothering with slow and steady. He rides Keith breathless, and Keith can do little more than let him as he grips at the strength of his thighs and ass.

"Shiro..." Keith gasps his name like a prayer, and Shiro just smiles at him with lidded eyes and a tilted head, saying nothing while he works Keith to the point of no return.

Keith had already been close to the edge when Shiro had his mouth around his cock. Now, there's absolutely no way he can last, and he manages to babble as much around his approaching peak, and all it does is encourage Shiro to pick up the pace and ride him harder still, his own groans audible now as Keith manages to meet his downward movements with hard thrusts.

"Fuck...fuck!" Keith's fingers clench around Shiro's ass, and he hits his climax and goes tumbling over into a free fall that has him arching his back, lip between his teeth and the breath gone from his chest. He sees stars for a minute and he can hear his heart hammering in his ears, but Shiro doesn't slow down even as Keith reaches a point of oversensitivity.

Keith blindly reaches between Shiro's legs to grip him hard, jerking him roughly and that's all it takes for Shiro to clench hard around him with a cry, his own climax finally slowing him down. Keith tugs at him slowly until he's utterly spent, and Shiro slows to a stop with Keith still deep inside him.

The room is silent except for the sound of their gasping breaths. Keith is still reeling in his head—everything has happened so fast that he has no idea where to start, and he manages a weak laugh that prompts Shiro to open his eyes and give him a questioning look.

"You planned this," Keith says with a breathless smile. "You had yourself all ready for me by the time I woke up."

Shiro grins so brightly and with such self-satisfaction that Keith laughs again, He reaches up to pull Shiro down, and they share deep and lazy kisses that do very little to help either of them regain their breath. Keith is still settled inside Shiro, and Shiro seems content to let it stay that way as he noses at Keith's neck and jaw, peppering him with little bites and kisses that make Keith's oversensitive skin tingle.

"Only the best for the birthday boy," Shiro murmurs against Keith's skin. He draws back for a moment and smiles brilliantly, and Keith is left wondering for another brief moment how he got so lucky to have someone like Shiro in his life. "Happy birthday, Keith."

They manage one more round in the shower before people start knocking on the door to their living quarters, wanting to wish the Leader of Voltron happy birthday.

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://sheikofthesheikah.tumblr.com/)


End file.
